Gaze
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: For Valerie, Ally, Dylan, and Zach, being a middle schooler is hard, But it's even harder if you find out on your last day of school your parents' are two of the most powerful Demi- Gods to be born. DONT OWN ANYTHING! SEQUEL TO AIRLINER!
1. Gaze

**Okay! So this is chapter 1 of Gaze! The title will make sense later in the story… okay! So this is the sequel to Airliner! This chapter is more about Valerie Maree di Angelo and her identical twin sister Allison Monica di Angelo (A/N their initials are VMA and AMA! I love award shows…), who goes by Val and Ally. So… this is dedicated to my cousins, Allison and Valerie. DISCLAIMER: hmmm I don't think Rick Riordan is a **_**daughter **_**of Hades'…!**

_**Val's POV**_

"Val… Val! Valerie! Valerie Maree di Angelo, Wake up!" I heard my mom say as she shook me.

"Uh," I said wisely, "Where's the snooze button…" I said, earning a chuckle coming from the doorway. Dad…

I then heard shuffling across the carpet. "He he he…" I heard a voice say, over my dad's laughing and the shuffling.

The next thing I knew I was wide awake with a burn mark on my arm.

"Ally!" I yelled and ran out of my room, after my twin sister. I passed the bathroom and caught Zach, my idiotic 14 year old brother, combing his hair. _Eh, I'll taunt him later… _ I thought. I then crashed into something hard. Ow, the wall…

Then I heard the footsteps going down the stairs. I ran to the stairs, tripping over my feet. I saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the railing. I slid silently onto the railing. Mom said it's _dangerous _to slide down the railing. Dylan does it everyday then. He and Zack say their middle names are danger. My dad always rolled his eyes and my mom would laugh.

Anyway, back on topic. As I slid on the railing waiting to start sliding, Ally sneezed. I choked back a laugh. Now that it was summer and all this pollen was out our allergies were acting up, and hers were a lot worse. When I started sliding, I was smiling my signature evil smile.

When I got to the bottom, I grabbed onto her neck and pulled her down and pinned her on the floor.

"Ow," she groaned, "What has this world come to? Getting football tackled for shocking someone?"

"Ah, Ally… It's not the fact you shocked me… It's the fact that I ran into a wall chasing you after you shocked me!" I said, almost in a yell.

I could tell she was trying very hard to hold back hysterically laughing like a maniac.

"You ran into a _wall_/? I feel sorry for the wall… that's where Zach throws his baseball when practicing and Dylan his football…" she trailed off thinking about all the abuse the wall had gone through.

Okay, when I say we are twins, I mean identical twins. We both have spiky black hair and black and blue tie dyed eyes. Boys were constantly asking us out because we have hypnotizing eyes.

But, the one boy that doesn't ask us ever, I like. His name is Brandon and he is _sooo _cute! He has a blonde semi- long cropped hair style. His eyes are awesome though. They weren't blue, but they weren't green. The weirder thing was, they aren't sea green or blue green. They are kind- of blue with green tints. And just around the edges, it's black. When I see him my knees get weak and I can't speak.

"Come on!' mom said from the kitchen, "Don't want to be late for your last day of school!"

It was a big deal for kids on their last day of school, but it was extra exciting today. Ally and I had lasted the whole year without getting suspended or expelled. Dylan and Zach however, have never gotten expelled in their life, or suspended. Goody two shoes…

"Mom… are you sure they aren't adopted?" I asked, pointing at Zach and Dylan.

"Well," Dad said, "I'll answer for your mom. I was there when she gave birth to them… and she almost broke my hand…" he flexed his hand remembering.

"Eww," Ally said, "Too much info… way too much."

"WTMI!" I said. When my parents gave me a weird look, I just said, "Way too much information…"

"Yeah, mom dad it's 2036, learn a little more girl talk…" Ally said.

"Actually," Zach butted in, "That's _text _talk." Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Val, get your facts right." Dylan said.

"Hey! Ally said it too…" I said.

"Enough!" Mom said, "Go get ready."

Dylan was Zach's twin. They aren't identical though. Zach had black, messy hair and black eyes and a smaller form from playing baseball and basket ball. Meanwhile, Dylan looked just like mom; black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Though, Dylan had a really big form playing football and hockey.

What sports do Ally and I play? Well, Ally plays basketball and baseball… She's like the girl version of Zach. Meanwhile, I played soccer and track. Running, my favorite thing to do… It's not my fault my ADHD is worse than Ally's…

"Hey Ally," I asked her, after we had gotten dressed and we were slipping on our shoes.

"What?"

"I didn't grow crazy; it runs in our family!"

"Eh, okay…" she responded, not really caring.

"Hey, what's wrong?' I asked now concerned. She _always_ laughed at my jokes…

"You like Brandon, right?"

"Yeah… what did you do to him?"

"Nothing… it's just… never mind."

"Hey," I said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me anything. That's why we're sisters."

"He, well, he asked me out…" she said in a quiet voice.

My hand fell. I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could and pinched the bridge of my nose. He knew I liked him. No matter what I did, a few tears just barely escaped my eyes.

"It-it's okay…" my voice failed me after those few words.

"Hey," Ally said, "I never said I had said yes. I told him no. I couldn't betray my sister… Besides, he probably had mistaken me for you. We are _identical._"

"Yeah, that must be it."

"Come on! We have to go!" We heard mom say, "Zachary! Dylan! Let's go! You're going to be late!"

You see, Zach and Dylan are 14, and Ally and I are 12… that mean's we go to the same school.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked me.

"To be honest, I have a bad feeling about today…"

Mom then got a grave look on her face. She went back inside to tell dad something. I only heard one sentence; _'Do you think _they _are after them?' _

I had no idea who they were. And, to be perfectly honest, I was fine with that.

When we arrived at school about five minutes later, people were going wild. Somebody had gotten hold of a can of hair paint… _green _hair paint.

"Hey!" Emily yelled as she ran up to us. "You're late… Look what I did for my hair!"

She turned around and we saw an eagle. Underneath it read; EASTVEIW EAGLES!

"Uh, Emily?" Ally asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that washable?"

"Uh, funny story…"  
I decided it was better not to know, so I went up to the doors.

All that day it was a different version of "Don't let your brain cells die over break!" It was so boring, until something interesting happened in English, my last class. I had doodled on a piece of paper until I looked up and saw Brandon looking longingly at… Emily… I got so mad and sad after that, I decided to write a song. I have a ton of songs at home, so this was going to the collection.

When I decided to write it, it was meant to be a slow song. So I started humming as I wrote.

_I see you gazing at my best friend,_

_In the back of our English class_

_Feel my heart drop a thousand feet,_

_Knowing that you'll never gaze at me_

_This weight on my shoulder I've felt before_

_I wanna open your closed door._

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Can you not see?_

_That this is reality! _

_You need to wake up and smell the roses. _

_You need to know…_

_When you gaze at her,_

_She'll never gaze at you,_

_She's dating your best friend…_

_And you'll never know _

_That I- Gaze at you—_

I was interrupted by Ms. McCormick. I saw a shadow slowly creep over me. Then, she grabbed the paper.

"What's this" she chided, "A note? Maybe I should read it out loud-"

"No!" I interrupted her, "I mean, it's not a note, it's a report for the library."

"Disrupting class again? Well, well, you and your sister are much trouble aren't you?"

I didn't answer, I didn't want to.

"Out in the hall, _now_." She growled.

I followed her out into the hallway, only to see her go up to three other figures.

I then saw three other people, Ally, Zach and Dylan. It looks like my feeling was right. This so isn't good.

**So… How'd you like it? My hands are killing me… well… Adios! Review if you like it so far!**


	2. Truth

**Hey! How is everyone that is reading this? Well… hmm nothing to talk about right here sooo… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Previously on Gaze**

_**I guess my feeling was right. This so isn't good.**_

_**Val's POV**_

I looked at the figures. I recognized my science teacher and the other English and Science teachers for eighth grade. I saw from a distance that Dylan and Zach were reaching for their pockets. Ally, being the coward she was, started backing up.

"Well, well, well… it looks like the di Angelo clan are together again…" Ms. Scimitar said. They all were looking at me.

I grabbed the necklace on my neck. I had remembered what dad had said about the necklace, to mutter only when in danger Translated into English, it meant-

I can't tell you right now.

"Val! Ally! Say the words!" Dylan yelled.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"Just do it!" Zach ordered.

Ally gave me a grimace. She doesn't like the ring that was on her finger. My necklace and her ring both had the same pattern; a skull crossed with 4 lightning bolts. Zach and Dylan had the same thing, but Zach's was a button on top of his hat and Dylan's was the symbol on his hat.

I gave Ally a small nod which meant_ we have to do this_.

"One," Dylan started.

"Two," Zach continued. They looked at me.

"Three…" I finished.

" " we all yelled simultaneously.

All of the sudden our family crests's on our items extended into 3 foot long swords. Mine was pure black but looked like someone took a lightning bolt from the sky and modeled it. It looked like Ally's was crackling with black bolts of lightning while sword itself was electrifying blue. Dylan's, however, was bronze crackling with blue electricity. Zach's wasn't very great. It was pure black, like mine, but it had only a few arch's of electricity coming out of it.

I then heard a CRACK as all the electricity came together. It formed a circle around the teachers, getting closer and closer every passing mili-second. I hadn't even noticed the teachers weren't teachers anymore. Instead of our teachers, there was an 8 headed monster standing there. That was, until, the electricity hit it… It went POOF!

About one minute later there was a deafening crack as Dylan pointed his sword at my English classroom. I ran back in and went up to the board.

"Okay, Ms. McCormick is going to be gone for a while… So…" I was cut off by Joni yelling "PARTY!"

"No! No!" I yelled, "HEY! LISTEN UP!"

Everybody froze. Brandon stepped up.

"Seriously!" he yelled, "It's like two minutes away from the bell. Contain yourselves while we stand up here and Valerie explains." He gave me a cold look.

"Okay, so… how about we play a game."

"Like what?" Sam yelled… Evil…

"Tell me one thing you are going to do this summer." Brandon said.

"Hey! Only a minute until final bell!" I said.

"WHOO!" everyone yelled.

"Hey! Val!" I heard a voice say from the doorway. Zach…

"Well… I have to go!" I yelled as I ran out of the room. I heard footsteps following me.

"Wait up!" Brandon…

"What?" I asked.

"You owe me an explanation."

"For _what_?"

"For saying no when I asked you out." He said.

"You need to get your facts straight because that wasn't me. That was _Ally_." I said.

"Brandon!" I heard Dylan yell, "How many times have I asked you, protect Val, not date her."

"Okay!" I yelled at Brandon, "Who am I? Who are you?"

"You want the truth. Wait until last bell. I'll tell you when your parents are around."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to win. I went over to my necklace, which had changed back after I had dropped it. I looked across the hallway at Ally. She had her eyes closed tight and was shaking, with her knees to her chest. I walked over to her and told her soothing words until I was rudely interrupted by the bell. Nobody came running out screaming their heads off. They stood around the five of us staring.

"You were right," Dylan said, "This isn't good, at all."

It went on like that for about another minute until a teacher came out and told everyone to go away. Ally had regained herself and was standing now.

As Zach led us outside and to mom's car, I dragged Brandon along with me.  
"How was school?" Mom asked before seeing who I was dragging. She told everyone to get in the car. I really had had enough drama for one day so I just sighed and leaned my head against the window pane. I was brought back to reality when we stopped at our house.

I got up, still dragging Brandon as if he would run away.

When we got inside dad was there.

"Now," I said, turning to Brandon, "explain."

He gave my parents a look until he started talking.

"You and your siblings are not normal. You are the blood of two _major _Demi- gods'. Your parents, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace- di Angelo, are the children of Olympian gods'. To be exact, Zeus and Hades." You could tell he was relaxed because he was leaned back in his chair smiling, "I, am your cousin. Brandon, Son of Hermes god of travels, roads, thieves, messages, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, language, writing, persuasion, cunning wits, "He winked at me," athletic contests, gymnasiums, astronomy, astrology, snakes, and trade. Not to mention he is the messenger of the gods' and has a cell phone."

"Don't flatter yourself…" I heard mom mutter.

"Anyway, you," He pointed at me, then Ally, "Are combinates. Not Half-blood, quarter blood like your brothers, minor godling, or three quarter blood. Combinates, they have two Olympian grandparents and have both of their powers."

"So… you're saying you're my cousin?" I asked, completely baffled.

"Actually, not blood related. You see, gods' don't have DNA, so were not related, at all. Now, if I were your Uncle Jason's son, yes I would be your cousin. Luckily, I'm not. Now, before you bombard me with more questions, we should talk more at camp. And, you should get something to eat, before you start seeing talking blue Zebra's named Connor… or Fred… or Bob…" Ally was trying hard not to crack up at this point, "So, we will get them something to eat, and then, they should be able to fly on a plane to Manhattan, since Zeus' won't blast his grandchildren out of the sky… hopefully…"

"What do you mean by hopefully?" I asked.

"Well… there is rivalry between Zeus and Hades'… And the Hades' cabin with Apollo… poor Isabelle, fighting the battle herself…** (A/N this is a different Brandon… Brandon Chase is currently helping Isabelle with the battle… This Brandon is Brandon Habe, Stole in German…)"**

"No," dad said, "She has Brandon."

"The, uh, other Brandon," Brandon explained, "He looks like me except his eyes are grey green. I am better… The only reason the camp directors sent _me _here is because I am the only one at the camp they can trust in the outside world. I've been undercover all year, waiting for you to finally get attacked and I can tell them I could come back then. When you were attacked at lunch by that snake, I was about to call. Even a little snake is a monster attack. But something stopped me. I had fallen for Val. I couldn't leave, yet. I knew that if I left then, you would get hurt later this year. **(A/N Thalia and Nico aren't in the room…) **When I asked Ally out, something told me not to. I know why now. It wasn't Val. I meant to ask you out."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes… Your parents should be back soon with the tickets. So, I have something to tell you before they come back. I had a girlfriend at camp. The day I Iris Messaged camp, I sent the message to her instead. I had told it wasn't going to work. I know that if I sent that message to the directors, I would have to come back. She would bombard me with flirts and everything. So, at the last second, I sent it to the Aphrodite Cabin… I told her I wasn't feeling it anymore… She told me if I had dumped her for another girl, she would make her life miserable. But if she does that to you, I will tear her to shreds. I don't care…"

Okay, so the worst day of my life turned into one of the best. It was weird to hear him say he had had another girlfriend, I admit. But, he had dumped her for me! Yes…

"Okay," Mom said coming back in, "I have 5 tickets to Manhattan. Stay together. They are first class tickets, so be on your best behavior."

"Mom, what about you and dad?" Ally asked, "How will you get there?"

"Your dad can't fly in an airplane. I always stick by his side."

So, my siblings, Brandon, and I were flying on a plane alone? Great, just great. And we have to be good? That's even greater.

**20 minutes later…**

We were just boarding the plane to Manhattan. I gripped Brandon's hand because, to be honest, I'm afraid of heights. Ally was romping out in front, then to the back, then back to the front like a crazy puppy. Brandon then asked me, "You gave her chocolate didn't you?" I just shrugged and simply said, "Maybe…" What gave me away was me pulling a snickers bar out of my pocket.

"Busted." Brandon muttered in my ear. I shivered.

"What's the worst that could happen on the plane? Ally goes phsco on chocolate and passes out on all of the sugar? Yeah, you would thank me then."

**4 Hours Later…**

"Remind me never to give Ally chocolate on a plane? She almost drove me insane!" I muttered to Brandon.

"Told you so…"

**HA! Sort of cliffy… Sooo…. Random Ranting/ Bragging time!**

**Good: Sooo… tomorrow I am going to a hockey game! It is in Chicago IL! I am a Bears, Cubs, Bulls, and Black Hawks fan! We are watching the Bears game, and then driving 2 hours there, watching the game, then driving 2 hours back! How fun!**

**Bad: On Mon. I have to teach the science class… the only reason I have to do this is because I am one of her best student's for first hour… So, the lesson is to be average if you don't want to teach! Just kidding…**

**Review if you want more Val/Brandon. If you want an OC then put it in your review! Peace Out!**


	3. Hurt

**So… I want so bad to make this a longer chapter but there are no promises. So, I have one OC that I got and here is all the back round information;**

**Name: Aria Reed**

**Godly parents: Hades & Persephone**

**Story:** **Was born a goddess but changed by Hades into a demigod to avoid a war.**

**Attitude: Very, very sarcastic! Fights with Zach a lot, Bffls with Val & Ally, hate Justin Bieber and kind of unemotional at times.**

**Looks: Raven black hair with side bangs, Black/green mixed eyes, kind of girly for a daughter of Hades so she wears a lot of pink, wears eyeliner & lip-gloss, wears her hair in a low side pony tail ( when she is fighting), and wears her hair down and parted to the left when she is just hanging out.**

**Powers: can throw black fire, make plants grow (can also kill them), shadow travel; make people go to sleep, and can all up skeleton warriors to fight for her at will**.

**This is ****Aria Princess of death****'s character. **

**To answer **Daughter of Hades655 **question, Brandon Habe is full of himself. He always acts like that. In the last chapter he winks at Val when he say's **_**cunning wits. **_**Brandon is always fighting with Brandon Chase and started a rivalry with the Athena Cabin because of it. The Brandon's were really good friends until Brandon Habe took an interest into Isabelle for a week. Brandon Chase has hated Brandon Habe ever since saying he was betrayed and he couldn't be trusted. Brandon Chase earned Brandon Habe a reputation of the new player of camp. Brandon Chase put up sign's saying if Brandon Habe asked you out, say no because he would dump you right away for another girl. Brandon Chase also put up sign's not to be his friend because he would steal your girlfriend. When Brandon Habe was explaining to Val about his camp life he avoided this. ****Okay, most of this was describing so, on with the story!**

_**Val's POV**_

After waiting a few minutes, I saw this guy with _hundreds _of eyes on his body walk in.

"There's Argus. Come on, he's taking us to camp." For a few seconds it looked Brandon was pained to go back camp, as if were avoiding something.

"Oh no," I heard Zach say behind us, "Aria's going to kill me this summer."

"You've been there before?" I asked him.

"Yeah, past two summers's… Aria got there last summer. She hate's me. Not surprising…"

"Brandon, are you alright? You look like your going to be sick."

He closed his eyes and responded, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Uh, where's Ally?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's, um, on the camp van…" Dylan responded slowly.

"Ally!" I yelled, letting go of Brandon's hand and running out to her. "Get down!"

"Fine, party pooper…" I heard her mumble under her breath. She eventually got down. By then every body was there. Brandon was holding back. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I ran to the back of the group and grabbed his hand again. He gave me a feeble smile.

I then saw Zach concentrating really hard with his eyes closed. For some reason, I heard his voice in my head, but it wasn't directed at me. _Aria, please do one thing for me. Take down the posters in camp, all of then. _A few seconds later, she responded;_ Fine, but this is the only thing I'm ever going to do for you. _ What the heck? I was baffled. Even more than when Brandon said he was my cousin.

"Brandon, what does your last name mean?" I asked out of no where.

He looked glad for the sudden change of the subject.

"Well, I'm half Greek now and German. Habe means stole in German. That's how my mom caught the attention of my dad. My eyes are unique. My mom _had _greenish black eyes. So, Hermes has blue eyes. The green and blue mixed and the black got pushed to the edge. After the past few years I've grown to hate my last name. You'll never understand."

"Then explain. You can trust me with anything." I told him **(A/N they are in the van right now…) **and put my hand on top of his.

"The truth… I used to have a best friend. His name was Brandon Chase. We did everything together. Until I took a sudden interest in the girl he was dating. The girl, Isabelle, is your age and she's your aunt. Brandon accused me of trying to steal his girlfriend. I tried to explain that it was just a puppy dog crush but he told me that he knew I had liked her before that week. I didn't. I would never hurt my friend. We started fighting. That fight turned into a full fledged rivalry. We turned our cabins into enemies. He put up sign's saying not to trust me. He knew everything about me. Before us, our cabins always teamed up for things. I tried to explain to myself that it was his fault. But I always knew it would always be my fault. I ruin everything, Val. I've never had a girlfriend more than 2 weeks since those posters were put up. I've never had a true friend. I have a curse. And it will always be there." By now I could see tears in his eyes, "I always avoided you because I knew nothing would last between us. I'm sorry…" he trailed off and started sobbing, "I hate my last name because it reminds me of my rivalry with Brandon. There is a curse on my whole family. It's that everyone in y family would die young. My mom died at only 20."

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have asked."

He didn't talk for the rest of the ride there. He just stared out the window until we were about five minutes. We were in a part of the van that was separated from the rest.

"Val, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I didn't even have to think about the abrupt change.

"Yes…" I told him. And, to prove that it was official, we leaned in until our lips met.

"I love you…" he whispered.

And that's how we spent the rest of the way there; sitting in that same position.

The thing that surprised me most about camp was that they had a dance on the first day of summer.

"It's to introduce the new campers." Brandon explained to me.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice say behind us, "New catch, Habe. How long's this one's gonna last? One week? Two? If you lucky," he addressed me, "or not, three."

"Go away, Chase." Brandon said, shaking with anger, "Or your going to get your but kicked tonight in capture the flag instead? Your choice."

"Listen, lest not scar this young lady's mind, Habe. Or have you already? Your not gonna last long here if you let _him _protect you."

"Come on." Brandon said grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

***THAT NIGHT***

As Brandon celebrated the victory of our team's capture the flag win, I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Stay back!" Brandon Chase yelled. I ran back to stand next to Brandon.

Right when I got there a giant hellhound exploded out of the bush I was standing next to.

Before anyone could react, Brandon Chase ran forward and tried to stab it. It was going fine until the hellhound knocked his sword out of his hand and pinned him down.

"No!" Brandon yelled next to me. He ran forward past the crowd to the hellhound. He stabbed the hellhound paw. It was supposed to disintegrate, but, instead it just lifted its paw off Brandon Chase's chest and pulled it off. He growled at Brandon, but Brandon stayed his ground and was trying to protect Brandon Chase.

Then, something horrific happened. The hellhound just swatted Brandon away like a rag doll. Brandon hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

"No!" I yelled. I ran over to Brandon and waved my hand at Brandon Chase. Brandon Chase's body disappeared into the nearest shadow. I then pointed at the hellhound. All of the sudden, a lightning bolt hit the hellhound and it then disintegrated into black shadow. After it disintegrated, I waved at the shadow Brandon Chase disappeared into. He came out of the shadow and tumbled over to Brandon.

"Why did he do that?" Brandon Chase whispered.

"He felt guilty that you two were fighting. He wanted to protect you. That's why he never even tried to hurt you."

"Brandon…" Brandon chase whispered before he started sobbing. That was until a girl came out of the crowd and gave him a tight hug. She glanced at me. I saw her features; dash of freckles across the bridge of her nose, dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

I kneeled by Brandon's side until a girl came forward that hadraven black hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs swept off to the side, black/green mixed eyes, and gold armor dashed with pink and black here and there.

"Let's get him to the infirmary. I'm Aria, by the way." she held her hand out. But I knew it wasn't for a greeting. It was for teamwork.

"I'm Valerie." I said, shaking her hand.

As we carried Brandon to the infirmary, she told me about herself. 1. She was born a goddess but was turned into a Demi-god by her father, Hades, to prevent a war. 2. She could make flowers live, and then die. And 3. She is unemotional at times.

When we got to the infirmary some Apollo campers took him to a bed and checked to make sure he was still breathing. After they assured everyone that he would live, for now at least, they started treating his wounds that he had on his legs, arms, and head. He came out with 22 stitches in his whole body, a fractured rib, and broken ankle. Yea, not the leg, not the foot, but the ankle. They also said he would be out for a few days before he woke up. All that time I had to think about where we were going. Aria was there most of the first day sitting by me. I knew why though. I was her niece. What I think is funny is Zach and Dylan are older than her and are her nephews. I explained to her how Brandon and I met, embarrassing things about Zach, embarrassing things about Dylan, embarrassing things about Ally, embarrassing this bout me. I also told her about how I got a lot of my scars, except the ones on my arms and foot, until I drove her insane.

"I wonder when he's going to wake up…" I said on the third day.

"They said about 4 to 5 days." She said.

"Yeah..."

That was until about 20 minutes later his eyelids started fluttering. Then, he opened his eyes all the way.

He whispered three word's barely audible before he passed out again.

"I love you…"

**I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry! I have to leave for the hockey game! Leave a review with an OC and your favorite sport and team!**


	4. Choice

**Hello! This is an introduction to a new character! Well at east this is… anyway…**

**Name:** Zeva USA

**Personality:** The weird kid who sits at the back of the class, though actually talks a lot and loudly when you get to know her (yet not many people do get to know her)  
Air-headed, and constantly zoning out, sometimes sings to herself and plays the violin.

**Looks:** Dark brown hair with blue streaks and icy (like, pale) blue eyes. Her hair is angled so it goes from neck-area in the front until it (gradually) reaches her mid-back.

**Parents: **Child of Apollo and a Child of Zeus Combinate

**Powers: **can heal (very poorly) and shoot arrows that *sometimes* hit their mark. Though, her arrows are all lighting and the bow is a shaft of air. Better at cleaning a wound than actually stopping the bleeding, seeing as lightning makes it worse.

**Story:** grew up in an orphanage- her parents had to give her up because both were being chased by monsters at the time. Although they loved her, they did not wish for her to get killed by monsters. Any who, she never really made many friends, except for one blond girl who died. That's why she doesn't talk easily, because she's always afraid that they will leave her, and that death follows her. Eventually, she did get adopted, but then ran away to Camp-Half-Blood because her care-takers got sick and she was worried she was killing them.

_**Val's POV **_

I didn't leave his side unless it was to go to the dining pavilion. It had been 5 days since he had woken up and whispered to me. I was terrified he would never wake up. I didn't leave his side to go to the Combinate cabin at night to sleep. So that's why I was surprised when there was a girl with dark brown with blue streaked hair walked into the infirmary. She looked no older than 10 at the most. She had pale blue eyes that looked like they could flare up at any moment.

"Are you, Valerie?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?" I responded more question like.

"Chiron wants to see you." She said.

I looked at Brandon. He had been unconscious for 9 days. Four day longer than the healer's expected. The monitor that kept track of his heart rate could go down at any minute. The lines would go straight. All in the few minutes I would be gone.

"I- I don't feel comfortable leaving…" I said.

"I'll tell him…" she said as she walked quickly out of the room. I made sure I was really quiet so I could hear the conversation.

"She is going through a lot of pain… I shall go there…" I heard him say in a really sad voice.

"Chiron," a new voice whispered, "It's not healthy for her to sit there while he's in this coma."

Coma? Wait- I know that voice… Mom…

"Chiron, every passing day, she will feel him get weaker. It is part of being related to Hades'. He has nobody left…" a huskier voice said… dad… they were here? And they didn't bother to visit?

"Except your daughter." Chiron said, "That is why she has to make the choice. His brothers and sisters, they cannot make the decision. It was predicted… I didn't know how clueless we've all been. Aria, Zeva, Isabelle, it is best you go in and comfort her… Thalia, Nico, follow me. We have to get Allison."

As if on queue, three figures entered the room. I recognized Aria right away. She seemed to have no idea what was going on. Or, was that just an act? I only recognized the other two by their appearances. I had seen one girl- Zeva? - A minute ago. The girl with pale skin I had seen comfort Brandon Chase the night Brandon got hurt.

"Hey," Aria said breaking the silence as usual, "I thought might need some company. I would've introduced earlier to these two but I figured it was best not to. This," she waved her hand at the girl with blue streaks, "Is Zeva. She got here a few days' ago. And this," she waved her hand at the pale girl, "Is your other aunt, Isabelle."

"I'm Greek, German, and Italian. Don't mess with me." Isabelle said.

"Nice to meet you too…" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm Zeva," Zeva said in a voice barely audible. "I'm kind of like your cousin. I didn't really know my parents', so there's nothing to tell."

"Zeva," Aria said, sonly showing some emotion, "Is a Combinate. Her mom was a healer for the Apollo cabin. And her dad was a son of Zeus. They only left Zeva because they wanted to protect her. Nobody knows where they are now. Her dad scent was so strong that he attracted too many monsters. They haven't been seen since they dropped Zeva off at the orphanage. Eventually, she was adopted by two people. When they got sick, Zeva was afraid she was causing it. She ran away a few weeks ago. Zeva is 11. Isabelle is 13."

We talked like that for a while until we heard footsteps out side the room. As if without orders, they stepped out of the room. In came Chiron, Ally, Mom, and Dad. I stood up as soon as I saw them.

"Mom… Dad…" I didn't finish my sentence. All I did was run over to them and gave them both a hug.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Valerie," he said, "Brandon is in a coma. The healers said only 5 days. That's what I'm worried about… I know you've been here for all those days' he's been out. Right now, he's barely alive. He is on the highest possible life support we have. But, we think it is best to let him go. We want you to make the decision. You have until dinner time."

"You mean kill him. You want me to make a life or death decision? That's not fair. They-they told me he was fine. All those days' I sat here being told he was fine when he's not? Why me? Why do I have to do it? It's not fair… the only thing I focused on sitting here was our future, what we would do when he got out. He- he told me he loved me… he woke up- he woke up and said 'I love you.'"

"You were probably dreaming…" Chiron said.

"I wasn't dreaming! Ask Aria, she saw it!" tears were streaming down my face.

"Is this true?" he asked, turning to Aria.

'Well- it could've been anything. He could've just fluttered his eyelids…" she said.

"No! No! You saw it! You heard it! I trusted you! You have to believe me!"

"I'm sorry Valerie… You have until dinner."

After he said those words, everyone left. I sobbed my heart out after that, just crying trying to figure out the best thing possible for him. _He'll be in a lot of pain…_ one of the healers had said. It was 20 minutes to dinner when I made up my mind.

Those 20 minutes until dinner I spent talking to him in his sleep. I told him the choice I made was hopefully to help him, and that I loved him. I might only be 12, but I had fallen in love. Hard. Then, there was only 5 minutes left. Then only 2. My whole body started shaking with sobs. I leaned over his body and slowly pressed my lips to his. 1 minute left.

"Brandon…" I managed out, "I- I love you." I didn't get to say anything after that because I started sobbing my heart out again. Knowing these were my last minutes with him. I heard footsteps outside the door. I looked with red rimmed eyes to see who was standing there; the whole Hermes' cabin, Brandon Chase, Isabelle, Aria, Chiron, Mom, Dad, Ally, Zach, Dylan, and Zeva. Everybody gathered around me and Brandon until there was complete circle. One Hermes' kid slipped a drachma into his pocket.

"For good travels…" he muttered.

"Have you made your decision?" Chiron asked.

"Yes…" I said shakily, "I have made my decision."

Ally spoke up, "Val, you know whatever you decided Brandon would appreciate it?"

"I know…"

"Tell your decision…" Chiron demanded in a soft voice.

I didn't speak directly to them then. It was to Brandon.

"When I saw you gazing at people other than me, I felt my heart drop. The day in the van was amazing on so many levels. When you got hurt, I was devastated. I just now noticed how much pain you have been in. So, that is why I am letting you go… You don't have to suffer any more. No more pain… You shall move onto the next life. You were great in this life… hopefully you are still great in the next life… No more pain, no more heart break… Just remember… you died a hero. Brandon forgives you for everything. The cabins' shall stop fighting… all because of you. Your brothers' will miss you as well as your sisters'. We all love you and we always will. You will be in our hearts. But now, I let you go." I heard the Hermes' cabin and Brandon Chase crying.

I then felt his life leaving his body and his soul being dissipated around me. I know how it worked. I was the heir to Hades', so if someone was dying I could set them free.

"I- I didn't get to say goodbye…" a daughter of Hermes' cried.

"I didn't get to say sorry…" Brandon Chase wailed.

I then felt tear falling down my face. At that moment a hand was on my shoulder. It was dad. I turned around and cried even more into dad.

When I took Brandon's shroud and covered his body with it, I felt a strange energy surrounding me. When I looked up from his body, I saw a ghostly image of Brandon standing there. Not like an Iris message, but like a ghost. For some reason I was the only one that could and hear him. He had see through tears in his eyes.

He put a ghostly hand on my cheek. It should've gone through but instead it stayed there.

"I love all of you…" his voice seemed like only wind, "Tell Brandon he is forgiven. Tell my siblings I will always remember them. And you remember I love you, I always have, and until the world ends, I always will. You are my other half. But I won't live to see you anymore. Tell Brandon it's not his fault. Valerie Maree di Angelo, I love you… and I know you love me enough to let me go… your beautiful…" he then stepped closer to me and somehow his lips were solid enough to give me one last kiss.

I started crying even more after that.

"Don't cry…" he said, "Think of me now as your guardian angel… though I always thought of you as mine. Remember today, July 9th, as the day you let me live again…"

His ghostly tears slid down his see- through face.

"I will…" I whispered, "Brandon, I know Brandon doesn't blame you for his death. Hermes' cabin, he will always remember you…"

That was the saddest day of my life. The day my other half died…

**Okay, before you sharpen your pitch forks and light your fires for killing off Brandon, HE WILL BE BACK! Remember, he says, "Think of me now as your guardian angel." The next chapter will be called FUNERAL. Anyway, if that up there didn't work, here is a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

Val's POV

As I stood up on the stage about to say a few words, I came up with a better plan. Sing. There was a song by Taylor Swift that I found on a track that fit this mood. The song was called "Last Kiss."


	5. Our Last Kiss

**Okay, so this is chapter 5 of Gaze. This chapter is about Brandon's shroud burning. But, Val has a special surprise for everyone for how she says goodbye. Now, on with the story! Now… Two OC! Oka, these are from **MidnightShadow4632.

**Name**: Adam Romeo Martinez {oldest twin}

**Looks**: Black curly/wavy hair that goes past his eyes, black eyes, tan-ish skin, average height

**Attitude**: Sarcastic, out-going, funny

**Name:** Alexia Juliet Martinez {youngest twin by 3 hours}

**Looks:**has black hair curly/wavy that goes right past her shoulders, black eyes, tan-ish skin, and average height

**Attitude:** shy {sometimes}, funny sarcastic, out-going

**Their Story:** **The twins are children of Hades but when they were born Zeus was angry so he cursed the twins later Hades had found out what Zeus did he later threaten to start a war if he didn't made that curse into a blessing. Zeus not wanting to cause a war later went and turned the curse into a blessing so now Adam & Alexia have the power of Hades & Zeus. When their mother -Angela- found out she left and brought them to her brother Angelo {who is a cop} and told him about the gods. Angelo later took the twins under his wing and took care of them, because Angela left them**.

**Weapons: their skull necklaces turn into twin sword black and blue and their lightning bolt bracelets turn into their shield**

Heritage: Greek, Italian, Mexican they can also speak each language

_Val's POV_

The next day was the shroud burning. As I prepared the speech I was going to say, I thought about the day before. His ghostly words echoed in my mind,_ Think of me now as… your guardian angel…_ it always pained me to think about him now. I had protested when the Hermes' when they asked me to light the shroud. I had told them they should because he was their brother. They had said I was there for him all those long days.

So, then I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing the speech. What did I have so far?

_Brandon will always be in our hearts._

That's it… I had to start writing but I didn't know what to write. I put my head phones on and clicked shuffle on the IPod. The song that came up was by Taylor Swift. I groaned because she wasn't my favorite artist but I decided to give the song a try. That's when I knew. I wasn't going to give a speech. I was going to sing.

When the shroud burning finally came, I walked up to the front of the camp. I closed my eyes as I told them what I was going to do.

"I have found a song that I think fit's this occasion."

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at __1:58__  
the words that you whispered  
for just us to know  
you told me you loved me  
so why did you go  
Away  
Away?_

I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake  
Meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last

I sighed as I finished the song. Chiron looked at me with sad eyes and handed me the torch. I closed my eyes so no tears could escape as I grabbed it from him. I kneeled by the shroud, and put the edge of the flame to the blue, black, and green shroud.

"Goodbye my guardian angel... " I whispered. Translated into English it meant-

Hold that thought. Back to the story. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the see- through face of Brandon, my Brandon. He ran his fingers through my bangs. He leaned his head back up to the sky and his hair flowed almost like it was going to leave his head. He breathed in through his nose and he sighed.

"Goodbye, for now, my angel... " he whispered in his wind chime voice. He disappeared into a shadow until he was gone, but not for good. He proved that by just coming here. Just as he left, there was a crackle near the flames of Brandon's shroud burning. There, right next to it, was a hole. It went on forever. There, two kids came out. Both had Black curly/wavy hair that went past their shoulders/ eyes, black eyes, tan-ish skin, and they were about the same height. The boy romped right up from the hole and up to me.

"You are?" I asked in a kind of annoyed voice.

"Let's just say the boy you've been waiting for." He responded in a smart aleck tone. I had half a mind to slap him. The other half was reserved for grieving over Brandon for the next, uh let me check, millennia.

"Adam!" The girl half yelled, "Get down here!"

"Fine, party pooper…" Adam grumbled.

"Okay!" Chiron yelled, "Everyone please leave!"

Nobody disagreed.  
"Okay," I asked, "Who are you two?"

"Well," the girl said, "I am Alexia Juliet Martinez. This is my rude idiotic-"

"Don't forget handsome and older!" he cut in.

"TWIN brother, Adam Romeo Martinez. We are twins of Hades' but have the powers of Hades and Zeus."

"This is not good at all…" Chiron muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, truly confused.

"The prophecy, it predicts 7 half bloods. Val, you are one, Ally, Zachary, Dylan, Adam, Alexia, and Aria… All related to two gods'… all have the power of both… Camp Half- Blood, we have a huge problem."

**Okay! Who ever is able to put "Goodbye my guardian angel" into Greek will get a shout out in the next chapter! Hoped you liked if! I think it's Fan Fiction's fault… okay, leave a review wiTh you OC and the deciphered message!**


	6. Heart Breaker

**Okay! New type of writing here and it is bugging the crap out of me! ****Okay, better, much better. Okay, so I said I would give whoever could translate "Goodbye my Guardian Angel" into Greek, would get a shout- out. So, there were two people who put the correct answer in the reviews. Those two people are bookloverPJTW and piequeenthegreat. In this chapter it is focused 2 weeks after the last chapter. Any who, on with the story.**

_**Val's POV**_

It had been two weeks since Brandon's shroud burning. As I walked past the Hades' cabin, I heard someone playing a guitar and singing.

_How did we ever come to this__  
__I never thought you'd be__  
__someone I'd have to miss... __  
__and there I was caught in your game__  
__needing answers that never came__  
__and we took a chance,__  
__you said you were strong__  
__strong enough__  
__but you were wrong...___

_and now I'm...___

_Deafened by your silence__  
__blinded by the tears__  
__if you're looking for forgiveness__  
__you won't find that here__  
__cause you lied your way to heartbreak__  
__and now it's all too clear__  
__that you will never be...___

_Look at her__  
__she won't ever compare__  
__you can say you're sorry__  
__but I still don't care__  
__was she worth this mess__  
__was she worth this pain__  
__you can say it's her fault__  
__but you're both to blame_ _  
__And now I'm...__  
__CHORUS:_ _  
__Deafened by your silence__  
__blinded by the tears__  
__if you're looking for forgiveness__  
__you won't find that here__  
__cause you lied your way to heartbreak__  
__and now it's all too clear__  
__that you will never be...___

_and now I'm...___

_CHORUS___

_Looking back it was all so easy__  
__I hope you know you're my last mistake__  
__Don't come around and say you need me__  
__I won't stay___

_Now I know that you were so deceiving__  
__was it fun for you to walk away__  
__I hope you liked it__  
__cause she's so damn easy__  
__you won't change__  
__and now I'm..._ _  
__CHORUS__  
__Deafened by your silence__  
__blinded by the tears__  
__if you're looking for forgiveness__  
__you won't find that here__  
__because you lied your way to heartbreak__  
__and now it's all too clear__  
__that you will never be...___

_That you will never be..._

When the song was over, the person started crying. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Sitting there was… Isabelle.

When I saw her, I was so shocked. She always acted tough during everything. Then, I ran in. I didn't care that I was typically breaking and entering.

When she saw me, she stood up abruptly. She didn't even bother to explain. Whatever she just went through, she knew it was no match for what happened to me. . When I offered her a hug, she just took it. No questions asked. She started crying even harder. When she eventually stopped, I asked her what happened.

"Brandon…" she started, "He- he cheated on me."

"Why would he do that?" I asked her.

"He hasn't been the same since Brandon Habe died. He started getting more violent and impatient. Then, he stopped seeing me. He never really broke up with me but… he never came for me before dinner anymore. Then, today I went to his cabin. He was all over this Aphrodite girl. He didn't even apologize. He just said, 'I don't think it'll work anymore.'" Then, she just stopped talking all together. I knew what I was doing after I got out of here. I had to go kill a certain son of Athena.

**Sorry if it was too short! Challenge for a shout out: put "I have to go kill a certain son of Athena" into Greek. There will be one in every chapter.(Note: this song belongs to Julia Sheer.)**


	7. Crush

**Okay! Aria Princess o Death, before you kill me for this chapter, Aria starts developing feelings for Zach. PUT DOWN THAT PITCH FORK! (If you have one) I don't know how you will react to this chapter just please don't kill me! Now,, I have to think of a place to shadow travel so I can think about how many wolves I am going to send out to attack Nico!**

_**Ally's POV (Didn't expect THAT!)**_

I honestly felt sorry for Val, but she doesn't pay any attention to me, Zach, or Dylan. So, it was about two and a half weeks after the shroud burning. As I was walking by the Hades' cabin, I heard singing-

Okay, what is up with Camp Half- Blood and singing? Seriously, there is too much!

But, when I looked inside, I saw Aria, _Aria, _painting a picture of- Wait, is that Zach!

The painting was so detailed that you could tell from a mile away that was Zach. The thing that scared me was that he was in a thought bubble. The thought bubble was not made of knives. No, it was made of hearts! I could've puked right then and there. Or fainted… Or died of laughter…Or peed my pants… No, I should've made a hammock, jump in it, and then do all of the things above. I wasn't paying attention to the song until then.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_[Chorus:]__  
And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile

Aria- Zach- Aria- Zach… together? I want to say I fainted. Unfortunately, I didn't… I went freaking after that. Not like the wind was going to knock over tree cold, but like all the warmth in the world was gone. Then Aria was standing over me. I told myself to go to my happy place.

In my happy place, everything is made out of cheese, everyone is a wolf, and Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner were married and had a son named Justin! Also, Bieber Fever was considered a deadly disease and you were to be executed right away! New add on: Aria is not allowed to date Zach!

"What were you doing?" she asked me.

"uh, just walking to my happy place?" I tried to pass off innocently.

"Doubt it… but I don't want to get my hands dirty" she said. I gulped and didn't move.

"Although, I know some Ares kids that _love_ to get their hands dirty!" she said.

I gulped again, got up, and ran away. That was my day that day. All the rest of the day I was chase by the Ares' kids…

**I don't know why I don't make them longer now… Ok! The winner for the deciphering message is: piequeenthegreat! Okay, this time translate: If you have Bieber Fever you will be executed! Okay! So, I have celebrity addresses! **

**Taylor Lautner: **Taylor Lautner  
Management 360  
9111 Wilshire Blvd.  
Beverly Hills, CA 90210  
USA

**So, that's all I have this time. Review if you want more!**


	8. Re Incarnated

**Okay, since the last few chapters were short because they had songs, I will have this chapter longer and no song… If you have an idea for this story, please share it! I have an idea for another Ally's POV, but this chapter will be in Val's POV. I promise on the River Styx that I will not give up on this story! (Thunder rumbles in the distance.) Now, Aria Princess of Death left me a comment saying that it was fine from where Aria's and Zach's lie is going. So, obviously, I'm not dead because I am writing this chapter! If you have any questions, leave it in your review. Now, ON WITH THE STORY (Note: there will be a twist in this story, this chapter.)**

_**Val's POV**_

Chiron had called everyone to the Big House to discuss an "important matter." The cabin leaders were Justin, Athena, Max, Ares, Piper, Aphrodite, Jason, Zeus, Leo, Hephaestus, Sarah, Poseidon, Emily, Demeter, Javan, Apollo, Isabelle, Hades', Sam, Dionysus, and Lukas for the Hermes Cabin. Dad was standing next to Isabelle, looking resentfully at her.  
Okay, the reason dad was mad at Isabelle was because when she's angry (or sad), she sends wolves out against her family members'. Luckily, she didn't take it out on the Combinate cabin… the other cabins weren't so lucky… Poor, poor, Aria… Mom, who was standing next to Jason, wasn't even affected… Poor, poor, wolves… As far as I have heard, Aria got the worst attack from the wolves.

The only reason I was there was because Chiron had to discuss a new camper. That reminds me, how can there be a three- quarter blood? Um… don't answer… I think I know. A god has an affair with a demigod… EW… that's like your uncle going out with his niece… CURSE MY LIFE! Living with a boy is so confusing! I'm not telling which boy! Well… my dad and brothers back then…

Lukas was glaring at me, and I was glaring at him. Ever since he became head counselor for the Hermes' cabin he turned the whole cabin against me. He didn't understand that I lost someone I loved. I started humming a song I wrote with Aria when we were waiting for Brandon…

_This tension that's in the air…_

_Reminds me that your not really here._

_And every time I think about you,_

_This tension rises…_

_Please wake me up, _

_From this dreamless sleep…_

_No matter what I do,_

_This tension is always here…_

The song was saying that I was hoping he would wake up. The dreamless sleep I had suffered was always filled with the tension.

"Now," Chiron said, finally, "We are not here to discuss the prophecy. Apparently, we have a new camper that doesn't know anything about him self."

"So," mom butted in, "It's Jason all over again?"

"Yes, you could put it that way," he then looked at me, "Is something on your mind, Val?"

"Yes… I was talking to Brandon Habe's ghost since he died, except these last few weeks. His ghost just disappeared… I haven't seen it since… I've been trying to tell my dad but… he isn't listening… do you think he could have gone into someone who was going to die?" I asked.

"You mean like in Ghost Whisperer? Where Jim's ghost goes into another body, but he doesn't know anyone?" Ally said. We watched Ghost Whisperer every night. That was, until it got canceled… CURSE YOU CBS!

"Girls," Dad said, "I have seen people die. I have seen people be reborn. But this, this is not possible. Tell them Chiron."

"Nico," Mom said, "Chiron, the prophecy is happening now."

"No…" dad said.

"Jason, the prophecy, please."

Jason ran outside, for some reason, and came back with a piece of paper in his hands. He then started to read.

"_Seven half- bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

"See," dad said, "That already happened!"

"No," Chiron said, "We thought it was."

"Val," Mom asked me, "Did you swear upon the River Styx for anything with Brandon?"

"Uh," I said, "Yeah, I promised him that I would always, uh, love him…"

Dad fell back in his chair. He then closed his eyes tight and gripped his hair in his hands.

"Why?" he asked in a tight voice, "Why would you promise on the River Styx for something _so stupid?"_

"Nico," mom said, "If she doesn't keep this oath, she will die. If you break a promise on the River Styx, you die, and you know that. Even you can't stop this… Chiron, who's body did he go into?"

"As far as I know," Chiron said, "Another son of Hermes. But he has powers I have never seen before. He can control fire. The way he died, the body's original soul, was by fire. Our best satyr, Emily, went to get him from the wreckage of the orphanage. How Brandon's soul could travel that far, I don't know."

"Wait," I said, paying full attention after he said Emily, "Is the satyr Emily's last name Grobe?"

"Yes, she was at your school."

"Guys," Lukas said, "So, your saying we have to trust the worlds fate on here shoulders? She made a promise she would _love_ someone."

"That is enough!" dad yelled, "I am not letting my daughter go out to save the world! Have Justin do it! His parents were actually in the fight on Mount Olympus! I'm not dealing with any more death!"

Dad stormed out of the room. Mom got up and chased after him.

After they left people started yelling, mostly at me, about how everyone is dividing up.

"Okay!" I finally yelled, "I get it! Everything is my fault! I'll just leave and make all of your lives easier!"

As I ran out o the big house, I ran into somebody. But then, after I ran into them, they hugged me.

"Val!" they yelled.

**Oooh… who is it? I told you there was going to be a twist! Okay! The winner of the translator contest is: piequeenthegreat! Okay, she is 3/3! You can still catch up! Whoever has the most at the end of the story will receive a photo of Aria's painting of Zach! It will get harder every chapter until it is almost a full paragraph. This time translate: I promised on the River Styx that I would always love Brandon Habe.**


	9. Jakab

**Okay, you may or may not have expected this buuut… I am going to try to update every day! Now, here is chapter 9!**

_**Val's POV **_

"Val!" they yelled.

When they finally pulled away, I didn't recognize them. Then, I took a minute to recognize the voice. Brandon!

After I realized that, I tackled him. Chiron had said he lost his memory. But mom told me that Jason had only one memory. That he remembered mom. We just sat there just hugging. I didn't want to let go because I thought he'd disappear.

"Break it up you two!" I heard two voices say. I looked up to see Emily from the Aphrodite Cabin and Javan from Apollo. They were one of the newer couples… Javan had ash hair and blue eyes that are barely green on the outside. Emily had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Apparently they were surprised to see me with someone else since Brandon died…

But now Brandon looked different. He wasn't Brandon. Chiron had mentioned that his name was Jakab Stola. What is up with Hermes' kids having last names translated for stole? He had blond short cropped hair, like before, but it had blue and black streaks. He now also had a scar across his left eye. Like in The Lion King, it was a thick white line. His eyes themselves were different. _Way _different. They were yellowish blue… But not green. No, they were like liquid. Like their densities were different so they tried to stay away from each other. His clothes were just a pair of khaki pants. His shirt was off. But I don't think it was off because of the fire. No, he took it off. MUST. NOT. LOOK. AT. ABS.

I willed myself to look at his non- recognizable face. My mind was racing. He still remembered me. But, he wasn't Brandon… he was Jakab.

"Are you going to get or what?" Javan yelled from above us.

"Yes…" I grumbled.

So, my wish became a nightmare. Whoop de freaking doo.

**Sorry if it was too short! Well, piequeentthegreat is the winner for last chapter's translator… So this chap's translator challenge is: MUST NOT LOOK AT ABS! You can still do last chapters! I'm listening to Taylor Swift. Give me an OC I should pair Ally up with! I think she's lonely! Question 1: what is your favorite soft drink? (I'm from a place where we call 'pop' soft drinks.) Now, how you pronounce Jakab name. First: JAY-cab. Last: Stoh- LA. Stola is Italian for stole. I will include more translations of stole for my heritage. Put in your review what your heritage is! Mine is: Danish, Swedish, Spanish (from Spain), German, Italian, Belgian, English, American, and Irish! Wow! I'm a mutt… Anyway, Review!**


	10. Twins?

**And you thought I wasn't going to update… I am just going to get on with the story because Nico got stuck in a giant glue jar…**

_**Ally's POV**_

I had a master mind idea planned. While Aria was in the infirmary, I stole her painting.

All was almost perfect… Until I saw _him._ He had golden- blue eyes that made my knees weak. His hair was blond with black and blue streaks. He then walked up to me.

"I'm Kodi, Kodi Stola. Can you show me around? I'm kind of new here." He said.

"Uh, sure thing." I said.

"Uh, do you mind if my brother tags along? He was in an accident…" accident?

"Sure…" Then, a boy that looked exactly like him jogged up to us.  
"This is Jakab. My idiotic twin brother."

Twin? Uh oh…

**Eh, that was my idea for an Ally POV. So, the questions of the day:**

**Translate: he had golden blue eyes that made my knees weak.**

**2. What do you think of the pairing Luke/ Rachel since they are both outcasts?**

**3. If you had a choice of your Olympian parent to be Athena or **


	11. Sorry? Yeah Right

**Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in centuries but I have taken a sudden interest in a wolf game and Face Book. I am sorry to say I am running out of ideas for this story. If someone has an awesome idea, please share it! Where do you think I'll go with the story? Where should it go? Now, in Airliner, someone put in the first few chapters where it said Daughter of Apollo422 is not responsible if you don't get your puppy "You're not Daughter of Apollo so give me my puppy." Well Daughter of Hades is the same as Daughter of Apollo. I am still me! Or am I? Okay, before I go into how awesome my wolf game is, READ!**

_**Val's POV**_

For the next two months I spent at camp I spent it with Izzy or Jakab. Izzy had been an emotional wreck after the breakup. Sometimes she wouldn't even eat. I sent Jakab to talk to Brandon to knock some sense into him. I told Jakab that it was fine by me if he hit him. After a few days, he started to remember Brandon. One day I went to the Hades cabin and she was playing fetch with a wolf. Dad had told me Hades' liked to give his children special powers, so she got the ability to conjure wolves. Something made her really happy that day. Just guess what it was. A. A Taco. B. A Squirrel. Or C. Brandon went up to her window and sang a song that I could tell was hand written. I wish it a but no! It was c. He was a really good singer by the way.

_Just listen to me when I say_

_I am sorry_

_Without you my life is crumbling_

_Crumbling under my feet_

_When I saw you my heart just jumped_

_A whole new story_

_Next chapter were on_

_The lights, the cameras flashing!_

_Just listen to me when I say_

_I am sorry_

_Without you my life is crumbling_

_Crumbling under my feet_

_Because to I need say_

_I am sorry for my actions_

_And I am sorry for_

_Your broken heart_

_What I am trying to say_

_Is that I'm sorry for what I said_

_That day…_

It was a really good song if you ask me. Apparently to Isabelle too. She ran outside and met him in a hug. The scene was really sweet. Hmm… that was just the problem.

**Why do you think it was a problem? Did you like the song? This used to be a song that was for a girl and was really slow. Okay, review please! Also, Coke or Pepsi? I choose Pepsi because when I first came out it was called Coca- Pepsi! HAH!**


	12. Title

**Happy Late Turkey Day! Well, to all my fans in America… Anyway! This is a new chapter in Jakab's POV. If it sucks tell me! If it rocks, give me ideas! Please, I'm running out of ideas! I may be a straight A student, but I have the imagination of a pea! So, everyone that guessed about "Use the force Luke!" was right. It could've been from PJO or **_**Star Wars. **_**Nobody knew where "Powdered Donuts Make Me Go Nuts!" comes from. Well, it comes from my bus OR Comedy Central. So, I have Apple Crisp! And Biscuits! Not Cookies, real biscuits! So, who's up for a corndog? Ok, before I go into text talk, on with the story!**

_**Jakab's POV**_

The feeling of being alive in someone else's body was chilling. To me, I still felt like Brandon. But it wasn't true. I was Jakab now. His mind is my mind. The day after I came back from the dead, I felt terrible. My whole body felt numb. I knew who Val was, but knew nothing. All I knew was her Title. And that was what inspired me to make a song. I was going to give it to her, but I never got the chance. The song was called "Title". Yeah I know, really creative. Well, here it is.

_Watch the lights,_

_Dim from memory_

_Watch your soul,_

_Slowly leave your body_

_Problems start,_

_One after another_

_Now I'm looking,_

_Towards my Bookshelf_

_Looking at all my memories_

_I don't remember_

_Walk on stage,_

_Feeling lighter _

_Then you ever_

_Thought was possible_

_What books do you say?_

_The Lost Hero,_

_Or maybe Lone wolf_

_But you don't even know_

_What their about_

_Stare at your bookshelf all day_

_Feel the memories flooding away_

_As soon as you look away_

_Their gone. Just Gone-_

_All you remember are the titles_

_Nothing about them…_

_Now you're looking,_

_At your other half_

_And you feel terrible_

'_Cause all you know is_

_Their title_

_Nothing about them_

_Or who they are_

_You would give anything_

_To have one little memory _

_Who cares about a bookshelf?_

_When there are only title's there?_

_Is there no information about the title?_

_Or the memories?_

_Stare at your bookshelf all day_

_Feel the memories flooding away_

_As soon as you look away_

_Their gone. Just Gone-_

_All you remember are the titles_

_Nothing about them…_

_What is more important?_

_Your memories or their titles?_

The meaning of my song was, would you rather know someone's name, or stuff about them? Well, which one is more important to you?

**Short chapter, I know. But did you like the song? A robot cat? I know what I want for Christmas! Where's that from? Bet you can't guess! This time, it's been a while, but translate "Powdered donuts make me go nuts!" Anyway, Review!**


	13. Skilar

**So… I've had whipped cream, ice cream, and melted cheese. Nice way to start out. So! Robot cat? I know what I want for Christmas! Is from Cats and Dogs; the Revenge of Kitty Galore. I was watching it while writing last chapter! Now, I am introducing a new character; Skilar. (Pronounced: Sky- Lar)**

**Looks: has Taylor Lautner style and color hair, bright blue eyes. His clothes usually are khaki pants/ shorts, a white, 4 button, polo shirt, and black leather shoes with little tiny spikes on the bottom. **

**Attitude: thinks he's better than everybody else, like's only one girl, (that girl happens to be Ally) 15 years old.**

**Story: since he was born, Skilar had been different. Not just because he was a Combinate. You see, Skilar was born into a life full of money, fame, and fortune. His parents, Ally doesn't know this, are Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner. His parents chose the name so matter what, if he was a boy or girl, his name would be the same. His mom, Taylor Swift daughter of Apollo, and dad, Taylor Lautner son of Hephaestus, sent Ski (Pronounced: Sky) to camp. They said they would be back 3 days after he got there. It has been 2 days and Chiron is sending people out to find them. So, who does he send? Ally, Val, Skilar, Jakab, Aria, Kodi, and Dylan! **

**Now, on with the story!**

_**Skilar's POV**_

"_Ski," mom said, "Keep going. We'll meet you there."_

"_Three days." Dad said, "We'll be there in 3 days…"_

The memory was the last I had with them. Mom and Dad told me to run. To run All the way to camp and never to look back. Before I left, mom passed me something. I had stuffed it into my pocket, gave them one last hug, and ran.

I didn't look at what was in my pocket until I was in the Combinate cabin. At 3 a.m. The object was about 2 in. tall. Same with the width. It was a triangular shaped. It was… a guitar pick. Mom special pick…

**I am so sorry this was so short! Tel me how you liked it! Translate: They told me to run. To never look back. Review!**


	14. Peaceful

**Okay! I decided to write this before the idea died of loneliness! So, in this chapter, I skipped to when they are traveling home from their mission. Jakab and Val are in a secluded part of the car. Back there, they start talking. Note: I have changed the ages of the characters so that it can meet up with the ending of the story! Val and Ally are now 16. Jakab and Kodi are now 17. Dylan and Zach are now 17- 18. Skilar is 16. Aria is 16- 17. Brandon is 18. Isabelle is 17 almost 18. How do you think this story will end? Leave it in the comments! But, read this first!**

_**Val's POV**_

Jakab and I were sitting in the back of the van. I had a thin blue Aeropostale v-neck, rolled up jeans, and white and pink converse, while Jakab had his normal outfit on. I should mention, Jakab's normal outfit was khaki shorts, white and teal converse, orange socks, and… no shirt. Yes, no shirt. I took a deep breath as I told myself to keep my cool. When around him, I felt as if he was Brandon. Well, he was. We started talking about times we had. We were so freaking excited to meet Skilar's parents. His mom was _Taylor Swift! _Then, his dad was _Taylor Lautner! _We wanted to have some alone time.

"So good to be alone for once." Jakab commented.

"Not completely." I said, "We are still only a curtain away from our family."

"But aren't I your family?" He questioned.

"Nope! You're just the best boyfriend ever."

He then started laughing his pants off for some weird reason.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, in the front seat are Taylor Lautner and Swift. Who are we going to meet next? Joe Jonas? Or maybe Miley Cyrus? Oh wait, I have someone better! Hannah Montana?" He said the last sentence in a very good country accent.

"Shut up…" I whispered.

When we got back to camp, he led me to his cabin.

"This isn't exactly peaceful." I commented as one of his sisters ran past with a rubber chicken… or at least I hope it was rubber…

"I know this isn't peaceful." He said mischievously.

He then climbed on top of his bunk and looked at the ceiling. He went to two hand prints that made a triangle in the center. He pressed the pinky on the right, middle on the left, pointer on right, and then ring finger on left. Right there opened a hole and a ladder popped out. He led me up into the room and closed the door. In the room, there was a white table, blue couch, and a… bed? He led me to the couch first.

Keyword: _first_

"Soundproof room. A little present from dad. He said to use it when they," he pointed to the floor, "Get annoying. So, when I'm not with you, I'm in here. I love it in here almost as much as I love you." He finally finished.

Before I had time to respond, he was leaning in, ever so slowly. When I came to the conclusion that he was taking too long, I leaned in and closed the distance.

I had no idea when, but sometime between then and midnight, we ended up on the bed. I am going into no details. I'll let you fill in the blanks.

**Sorry if it was bad or that it wasn't kid friendly. There are going to be 2 more chapters… sorry! Then, I will begin the third after the last chapter! Translate: I want to be a snow eating polar bear! I would never starve! That was a quote from ****HuntressOfTheSky13.**


	15. Plus

**Yeah, the "big quest" I didn't even include. Ah I don't care if you have a pitchfork in hand. If you don't and like the way its going, congratulations! This is the last chapter for Gaze. The next chapter will be a sneak peek at the next story, Breeze! Yes, one word titles. Sneak peek is next chapter! This chapter is in Jakab's POV. While looking around the bathroom in the Combinate cabin, Jakab finds something he shouldn't. How will he react when he sees it? How will I end this story of love, tragedy, and confusion? Why am I still asking questions and not letting you read? Well, I have the answer to the last one. Read and Review!**

_**Jakab's POV**_

As I walked over to the Combinate cabin, I sensed something wrong with the density of the air. It seemed thick. It only got thick when a son or daughter of Zeus was upset about something. It could be Zeus. I shrugged it off.

It had been 3 weeks since I showed Val the secret room. Ally and Val had reconnected and were talking more. Ally had started dating Skilar, finding that there was more to him then his parents' fame and his fancy clothes.

"He is really nice", she had told us after their first date, "I think it might last between us."

Ally and Kodi had become as tight as a knot and were great friends. So, when Ally wasn't at classes or with Val/ Skilar, she was with Kodi. But they remained friends, not wanting to ruin their really good friendship. Val and Ally's mom and dad left during the year, and Zach, Dylan, Val, and Ally had a choice if they wanted to stay or go home. Dylan had gone home because apparently, he had a girlfriend that he missed really badly. Zach, Ally, and Val all said the same thing.

"We are home." They said confidently.

Aria and Zach became closer and closer but remained as friends at the time being. Aria hid her feeling but Zach was oblivious and couldn't tell; even though everyone else at camp knew. And I mean _**everyone.**_ Even Mr. D…

Skilar's parents left during the summer this year and came back once every 6 months? They trusted him more than Val's parents. They came back for the _**whole **_entire summer.

Anyway, that's not why I was going to her cabin. She told me she needed to talk. She really wanted to talk. How could I tell? Well, she always chews gum when she's nervous. Watermelon gum. That was easy to tell. The day we left for the quest, she was nervous. So, bust out the watermelon gum! I wasn't thrilled. I despise watermelon almost as much as fire.

When I got to the cabin, there was a note on her bunk.

_Dear Jakab,_

_I had to go to a meeting for the Combinate cabin. I should be back in about 20 minutes. Feel free to stay here until I get back. There are rules though._

_1. Don't look around in my bunk or dresser; you __**will **__end up with either skeleton's after you or being shocked with 100 volts f electricity. _

_2. Don't spray paint over Justin's bed __**"The Lost Loser".**__ He didn't do anything. At least I think…_

_3. for no reason, __**At All, **__go into the bathroom. _

_Love,_

_Val._

_P.S. The Harry Potter cards I promised you are on the table by the bathroom. _

_P.S.S. don't steal anything. Nothing at all._

I snapped my fingers at rule number 2. Since I didn't want to die of skeleton's or shocky thingy device, I decided I wouldn't go near her bunk, at all. But, number three bothered me. Why didn't she want me going in there?

So, like in every story, I had to go in there. I picked the Harry Potter cards right there. I then peeked around the cabin to make sure no one was there. I slipped inside the bathroom.

As I looked around, I saw the counter, medicine cabinet, and the bathtub/ shower. I made my way to the counter when I saw something white contrast to the black counter. I looked down at the item to identify what it was. Sitting there was a pregnancy test. That didn't really disturb me at first until I saw the sign. There, in the middle of the white object, was a pink plus sign.

I gripped onto the counter, struggling to stand upright.

Okay, it could be anyone's, I thought.

I proved my thought when I opened the medicine cabinet. There, hidden behind medicine and bandages, were pre- natal vitamins. They were addressed to Val.

**Ha! Ended with a cliff- hanger! I bet you're really mad right now! Last translation; Pink blueberry taco. Okay! So, leave your comments!**


	16. SNEAK PEEK AT BREEZE

**Okay, so this is the sneak peek at Breeze. The winner of the Gaze translating contest is… piequeenthegreat! Congratulations! Here is the preview! BTW this is next generation… So it's about Jakab (A.K.A. Brandon) and Val's kids and what happened after Plus! The kids are Geoffrey (or Geoff) Thomas Stola, Ayden Rose Stola, and Brandon Chase Stola. This story takes place approximately 15 years after Plus. The oldest is Geoff, second is Ayden, and youngest is Brandon. Mostly going to be Ayden's POV. Read and enjoy!**

_**Ayden POV**_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard my brothers screaming from the living room. You see, Geoff is 14 almost 15 and Brandon is 12. Yep, that left me at lonely 13. I had no sisters… just stuck with my obnoxious brothers. My English homework was stumping me so I had taken a break.  
I'll give you more back round info on our family. I have glasses, have ADHD, and dyslexia. It sucks. Beside my dyslexia, I have horrible eyesight. Brandon was born 5 weeks early. He has ADHD and dyslexia too. He also has asthma. He, too, has glasses. Other than that, he's fine. Geoff is better. Only having reading glasses, he has straight A's, teachers pet, and has a summer job working for dad's work. But, he too, has ADHD and dyslexia. Dad works at a local Sundstrand as an airplane engineer. Geoff gives the people in the mail room help. Mom works at a Veterinarian school teaching kids during the summer about her job. Mom is a Veterinarian specialist and is the highest level you can go. It was pretty cool, actually.

"Ayden! Dinner!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I heard feet going down the stairs like a herd of buffalo. I sighed and slowly got up off my desk chair. I love my parents and all, its just they are sometimes too busy.

All night during dinner, Brandon kept flicking Geoff's ear, causing him to freak out. After the millionth time, I finally spoke up.

"May I be excused?" I asked as nicely as I could. After mom nodded, I bolted upstairs. I have a special lock in my door that makes it impossible to break in. I opened my laptop to find I had a video chat waiting. After clicking "accept", Alex Venible's face popped up.

"What are you up to now?" I asked her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked slyly.

"Because you're talking like it."

We started laughing until she fell out of her chair.

"Uh, I have to go…" she said.

After we said our goodbyes, I finished my homework. I was so exhausted; I fell asleep in the comfy desk chair.

**How'd you like it? I liked it! This chapter's called Laugh Until You Fall Out Of Your Chair.**


End file.
